


The Heralds

by BlueEyedArcher



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel!Joseph, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Grim Reapers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lawyer!John, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Cult, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Priest!Joseph, Reaper!Jacob, Sibling Rivalry, Slice of Life, Teasing, demon!John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: Three children were born once upon a time. The first and the oldest of all was the Reaper for death comes to all.The second was an Angel, whose light guides the lost back home.The third was a demon who lures in the wicked to pay for their evil ways.Together they kept the balance of humanity.





	The Heralds

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a random idea that started while listening to the song The Devil Wears A Suit and Tie by Colter Wall. After some in depth Discord discussion, it became an idea that grew out of control to the point I just HAD to write it. So here it is. This is a collection of one shots for these boys and their antics.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this.
> 
> WARNING: There is some references to rape/non-con but it is subtle and not very detailed. I tried to keep it vague. Likewise to other related sketchy topics. I try to keep the graphics to a limit. This is meant to be a light hearted little story focused on the Seed brothers.

_Three children were born once upon a time. The first and the oldest of all was the Reaper for death comes to all._

 

_The second was an Angel, whose light guides the lost back home._

 

_The third was a demon who lures in the wicked to pay for their evil ways._

 

_Together they kept the balance of humanity._

  
  


The sound of melodious voices swelled within the confines of the little rural church as the congregation sang their hearts out. Amazing Grace rising to the arched ceilings and dancing out the open front doors, mingling with the cool breeze pushing to and fro. The heat of the summer was already stifling and all the bodies packed into the pews, standing and singing was making it near unbearable. Hand fans worked away in the hands of women and men fussed with the collars of their clean neatly pressed button ups. Children shifted anxiously in their seats, singing absentmindedly to the melody, eager to get up and run about. The priest at the head of the room stood before his flock and smiled at them, closing the sermon with a few final words and a reminder for an upcoming banquet fundraiser. A spaghetti dinner to be held in support of a ailing community member and devoted patron of their little church.

 

As the people eagerly filed out of the pews and headed for the doors, Joseph was approached by a young woman with a haunted expression on her face. He looked up from his papers and notes about the day, double checking to assure he hit all the marks he set out to before addressing her concerns. “Is something the matter, child?” He asked sweetly, his expression sharing the concerned sound.

 

“Father, there is a devil in our presence.” She whispered through clenched teeth, her shoulders shaking as her hazel eyes darted towards the entryway. Most of the church was empty by now and only a single man walked towards them.

 

He was dressed in a nice expensive suit, an air of danger carried around him as he adjusted the buttons on his vest and dusted off imaginary blemishes. A broad smile spread across his face, seeming menacing to any who didn’t know the younger man well. He opened his arms in greeting. “Father!”

 

Joseph heaved a heavy sigh, a hand resting on the fretful woman’s shoulder as he reassured her. “That man is my brother. Do not fear, child.” She gave a pinched expression of confusion, looking between the two with conflict before she allowed herself to be ushered on with the rest of the flock.

 

John greeted her with a curt and flashy bow, baring a toothy smile that spurred her to move much faster out the propped open doors. Once alone, he turned his gaze back to Joseph who stepped down from the podium in a measured descent. It was all poise and control, every action thought out as if he were still giving a sermon to his flock. “Was that really necessary John?” Joseph asked.

 

“What? I didn’t do anything.” He grinned as they closed the space between them in a tight hug. They stepped back enough to press foreheads together, Joseph cupping the sides of his face while John held his shoulders with a firm squeeze.

 

“You know some of my flock are sensitive to your energy.” Joseph reminded.

 

John shrugged, parting with a firm pat to Joseph’s shoulder as he stepped away and looked around. It smelled stale, like dust and sweat making his nose crinkle with disgust. “I just came to watch the sermon.”

 

“Yet you lurk outside my doors like a beast in the night.” Joseph stated flatly.

 

“Wasn’t in the mood to mingle with the sweating heaps of sheep in your pews. Fresh air was a sound decision on my part.” He teased, blue eyes turning to meet the yellow tinted shades of his elder. “Speaking of sheep, where’s Jacob?”

 

“Did you seriously just call me a sheep, John?” Jacob hollered through the church doors as he mounted the steps in strong strides. His boots echoing in the absence of the room.

 

“Hm, maybe. Though, you’re more of a wolf in sheep’s clothing.” John commented in amusement, his hands resting on his hips nonchalantly.

 

It took little time for the eldest Seed to approach and greet their brother with a hug and a pressing of foreheads. “It’s good to see you, Jacob.” Joseph smiled before parting. Jacob smiled at him and pat his brother on the shoulder before giving him space, arms folded casually as cool blue orbs cast to their youngest sibling.

 

John made to greet his brother, but paused and leaned closer to Jacob, giving a quick sniff, his grimace spreading as he blanched. “Ugh, you smell like the dead.” Jacob narrowed his eyes at the trouble-making demon, giving him a look of disapproval and peaking annoyance. His hand gripped the demon’s shoulder tightly instead, giving it a hard squeeze that had John frowning.

 

"Well John, some of us have a job to do." Jacob growled, giving Joseph an apologetic smile for missing his sermon. "Had an emergency at the old folks home."

  


* * *

 

  


_"Dammit Nancy, we talked about this. You're not due for another month." Jacob grumbled as he fought with the elderly woman going into cardiac arrest, trying to get her back into her body. The nurses and staff at the care home were racing around the room trying to do CPR on the frail old woman and bring her back to the living. She was laid out on the floor of the day room, having slipped into unconsciousness in her seat while having her morning tea._

_  
_   
_"You want to take my place young man? You stay in this hellhole for another month." She grumbled bitterly, standing beside Jacob. To the staff, he looked like a visiting bystander or a paramedic holding the tools. It was all an illusion as he held the woman’s hand, both the body and her ghostly appendage, pulling them closer together. They have to touch to return to the body but the elderly woman was being stubborn and holding her ground._

  
  
_"I'll have a talk with the staff. Put in a good word about better food or something. Just please, stay where you belong." He begged, giving her hand another gentle nudge. The woman glared at him with disapproving eyes. Jacob returned the look with pleading icy hues, they were magnified by the scruff of red that encircled his face and shaded over the dark lines of old scars. “Please.”_

 

_“Fine.” Nancy gave in, releasing a weary sigh before she met him with a kind smile. She withdrew her hand from his hold, cupped the side of his face and brushed the disheveled strands of red out of the way. “You’re such a nice boy, you know that?” She cooed sweetly at him, her withered features worn with age and the trials of her life yet they shared a softness only an aged mother could. It was a shame though, Jacob knew she had no family that would visit her. She had no reason to stay and some days he made himself that reason. “You keep visiting me, you hear? Come three times a week and I’ll stay put.”_

 

_“Twice.” Jacob corrected. “I do have other charges to take care of Nancy.” He reminded._

 

_She took a deep breath, her eyes narrowing with a sly look that could give John a run for his money some days. “Fine. Only because you’re so sweet to me.” Jacob took her hand in his, kissed the back of her knuckles where her late husband’s ring still rested on frail digits. He helped her down to her body and gently laid her soul within. A few seconds later, the heart monitor ticked and jumped with life, startling the paramedics who were seconds from calling her time of death._

 

* * *

 

 

The brothers had seated themselves around a small table resting under the shade of a big oak tree. The branches stretched out across the yard and offered shelter from the harsh rays of the summer sun. The sky was a clear pristine blue, beautiful yet so unforgiving to those working beneath it, tilling the bounty of the land. They each had a glass of sweet tea in hand and sank back into the rickety plastic chairs. John shifted uncomfortably in his seat, the fancy material of his suit slipping against the smooth plastic until he finally settled with one foot bracing him against the table and a leg crossed at the knee.

 

Jacob’s posture was much sloppier, his legs spread and stretched out as far as he could as he tilted his head back and stared up at the dancing leaves stirred to life above, squinting against the shrapnel glances of sunlight through the canopy. Joseph’s posture was a mix between the two, his seat pulled up to the table where his hands were folded properly on the surface and he leaned forward with interest in his brothers’ activities as of late. "I heard Miss Nancy was giving you trouble again the other day."  
  
Jacob snorted at the comment. “The other day, this morning.” He added. “She doesn't want to stay put. This is her...." He counted on his fingers. "third cardiac arrest in two weeks."  
  
"Why don't you just let the old broad die?" John sighed, giving his brother a shake of the head to show his dislike towards stalling their expiration. He never had a problem with ending the existence of a human, of course they had to be wicked and deserving of said end. But it was death nonetheless. Satisfying and painful.   
  
"Cause there is an order to things John. We all can't go letting our charges run amok on the other side." He gives his youngest brother a pointed look.  
  
"What?" John offered an innocent smile.  
  
Jacob’s tone took a sharper edge as he explained. "I know, how about we talk about the fact your client from last month was found hanging in his cell last night."  
  
John shrugged dismissively and took a drink of his sweet tea. "Maybe it was the guilt for raping that woman three years ago or for the two people he killed while drinking and driving last summer." His gaze was turned away from his siblings as he scanned the old dirt road leading to the church front, the absence of worshipers that had flooded the terrain and field not even an hour ago.   
  
There was a pained sigh, heavy and long winded. " _John_ , what did we talk about?"  
  
John’s gaze snapped back to Joseph, his eyes wide with disbelief at the accusatory tone of his siblings. "I didn't touch him. You can ask the guards. No touching through the plastic wall." He set his glass down and placed a hand against his chest with a look of mock hurt. Those blue puppy dog eyes pleading to his older sibling for mercy in his angelic ways.   
  
Joseph sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose with fretful conflict, his sunglasses sliding off to be set on the table. "That's not what I mean John."

 

* * *

 

  


_As night descended, the guards locked all of the prisoners into their individual holding cells until morning. Each was a tiny little space, just big enough for a twin bed and a toilet to piss in. Little else was offered to the convicted, not until the criminal was sent off to the next facility where he would serve out his sentence with others of his kind. The scum of the earth, the rapists, womanizers and murderers. The man was middle aged and cocky, even for his current position. He had an appeal already in place, battling against the sentencing of fifteen measly years. As far as the rest of the county was concerned, he deserved the death penalty. He stole away the lives of three people, three innocent souls that did nothing wrong. They just had the misfortune of ending up on the wrong end of these morbid ripples._

 

_It was silent in the unit, quiet enough that one could hear a pin drop. The man stretched uncomfortably across his bunk, grumbled to himself about the accommodations before settling in. His arms tucked behind his head, seemingly unfazed by the weight of his actions. No remorse, no regret, no anger or denial. Just contentment. A sure edged cockiness that made those around him bristle. Made them want to snatch him up and scream at him until he had sense enough to display some form of human decency._

 

_The lights toned down and the other prisoners slipped into their nightly routines. Some were up reading, some were writing letters to home while others were already deep asleep. There was silence, a long stretch that shifted from comfortable to a threatening uneasiness. Then there were whispers. Quiet mutterings that seemed to be just beyond the cell walls, little murmurs that slipped through the cracks and wormed like tendrils beneath the door. The man shifted in his bunk, eyes peering around the tiny cell in confusion. He snuffed and rolled over, turning his back to the door as the little voices grew louder, calling his name in his ear._

 

_There was a creeping static across his skin like gentle touches against the gaudy orange jumpsuit. He shifted in the bed and grunted, a meaty fist scrubbing against his shoulder and down along his back to disband the sensation before returning to his attempt at sleep. The little sounds hushed, dulling to a soft hum in his ears, a ringing that blotted out all other sound. He felt a tight pull in his stomach, a catch of discomfort that made him roll onto his back. He cleared his throat and rubbed his palms against his eyes, giving another sniff to the empty air. The curling tendrils of discomfort spread throughout his body, making him restless. His hands bunched up the thin blanket as he tossed and turned, a frustrated growl rolling out as he folded his flat pillow over and repositioned again and again until he finally gave up. He couldn’t sit still. There was too much energy burning through his limbs, coiling inside his muscles and pulling, like the strings of a puppet._

 

_His elbows rested on his knees, face crushed into his open palms as his knee bobbed impatiently. Images flashed in the back of his mind, broken bits of memory. The smell of burnt rubber rose to his nostrils, made him grimace and jolt away, searching the room as a distant scream echoed in his mind. A sound he was far too familiar with, pleading and begging. Repeating the same old song and dance. It wasn’t the woman from two years ago or the couple last summer that he was convicted of. It was others, a myriad of women blurred across his mind in a collage of tragedy and misfortune. Cherry red lips parted in shuddering gasps, dark eyeliner smudged and trailing down alcohol flushed cheeks. Different skin colors, different eyes and hair, but all of them begged. All of them pleaded. All of them went unanswered as he forced his way inside them, pinned frail wrists down as they cried and called out to loved ones that would never come to their aid. Promised pretty things that never fazed him._

 

_The more these images flashed through his mind, the harder the gut wrenching tightness twisted inside him. It felt like a knot was being wound up, all the energy that pooled in his limbs ebbed away with weakness as it filled his chest. His heart thundered with a strike of fear like a match being lit ablaze, a suffocating choke hold wrapping around his throat as he struggled with gasping breaths. He felt nails raking down his back, digging into his flesh and carving out words. Words that were imprinted across his mind, burned into the backs of his eyelids. He blinked furiously to force them away but was met only with darkness. With that fire growing stronger inside his lungs. His legs kicked out against the ground, seeking purchase against the world but was met with flailing space and a dangling sense of dread._

 

_By morning, the guards went cell by cell, peering inside to check on the inmates before opening any doors. It kept them contained as they inspected. One by one they woke up the men until they reached the cell at the end of the hall. The guard slid open the hatch on the door and saw the swaying body, eyes bulging and bug eyed, face blue from asphyxiation, sheets wrapped around his neck and dangling from the light fixture in the ceiling. His feet hanging just above the edge of the toilet bowl._

 

* * *

 

 

“He had thirty seven victims.” John explained coolly, his voice dropped to an icy tone that drilled home his disdain for the man. “His receipt was longer than most have any right to be.”

 

Jacob cleared his throat, watching the lawyer drop his gaze, fingers fussing quietly with the half empty glass of tea. His thumb slid over the slipping condensation and ceasing its path with a quick swipe. The mood had shifted greatly between them and settled a stillness over their actions. “Well, what about you, Joe? What have you been up to lately?”

 

There was a collective sigh that was released as if they were all dreading changing the topic. They were soothed over by the eldest taking one for the team. Joseph shifted in his seat, raising his glass to his lips as he gave a small shrug. “Nothing as earth shattering as you two.” He admitted humbly.

 

“Really? Leading the flock isn’t as thrilling for an angel?” John teased. The attempt was strained as the lawyer put effort into it, still trying to shake off the earlier incident. He pulled up a small smile when Joseph’s gaze shifted on him. A quiet reassurance that he was fine and to keep talking.

 

‘Well..” Joseph sighed and trailed off. “I have a new sheep among my flock.”

 

Jacob raised a curious brow, leaning closer to the table with interest. “Is this new sheep wayward?”

 

Joseph paused, considering the answer before offering a nod of affirmation. “She is but she has hope. She is reaching for a shepherd to guide her.”

 

* * *

 

 

_The night was warm, the sweat slicking across the back of her neck causing the heat frazzled blonde locks to curl beneath her haphazard ponytail. She rubbed across the place, trying to disband the discomfort of it sticking, plastered across her skin. Her blouse was tight around her bosom, accentuating her curves in an appealing way but also offering a cool breeze to grace her skin. Her eyes were smudged, dark trails leading down pale cheeks from crying. Her fingers wiped carefully at the mess of make up before giving up. She looked horrific and felt absolutely mortified as another little fling got her dragged behind a sleazy bar for some ‘lip’ service._

 

_She shuddered, rubbing her hands over her bare arms where red irritated marks remained. The outline of large fingers imprinting into steadily darkening bruises. She tossed a glance over her shoulder when she noticed the car lights flickering over to her back, a flash of brights before they dulled. She looked around quickly, spotting the lone dirt road branching off the main street. The worn old sign at the entrance welcomed all to the Church of Eden. She didn’t expect the church to be open but she figured it was better than standing out on the road at two in the morning._

 

_She jogged carefully down the dirt track trying to put distance between her and the main road. Her bleary eyes darting over her shoulder to watch the car slow down as they passed but they didn’t follow. She slowed to a shuffle once more, giving another rub to her eyes as she cursed, smearing more of the copious amounts of thick black eyeliner. She hissed through clenched teeth and rubbed it off on her skinny jeans. The knees and thighs were threadbare in patches, exposing pale skin. The dark marks adding to the rest of the grime that accumulated on her jeans from the increasingly miserable night._

 

_She gave up trying and shoved her arms around herself, trudging the rest of the way towards the little rural church. A single spotlight illuminated the steps leading up to the door. A little voice in the back of her head urged her to go inside, whispering comfort from prying eyes. “I doubt it’s unlocked.” She murmured to herself as that would be her luck. Her fingers closed hesitantly around the handle as she pulled, the door clicked open and she froze. A curse left her lips before she flinched and shook it away quickly. She was pretty sure cussing in a church was up there as some form of sin. She sighed and added it to the growing list with the rest of her problems._

 

_A firm pull and the door swung open with surprising ease, ushering her inside away from the darkness that shrouded the fields. It was spooky being out alone at night like this. Made her uneasy, thinking back on all those cheesy horror movies she watched in middle school. She doubted machete wielding super psycho would pick a cozy rural church to hide in and seek victims in the middle of the night so she pushed on._

 

_Her green eyes scanned the quaint little church, glancing over the pews which were neatly arranged and stocked with a bible in each seat and a book of hymns. The leather bound books gave her a warm fuzzy feeling of nostalgia. A pull of strings from a distant memory in her childhood. Of an open book on a nightstand and little murmurs of tales of justice and righteousness. Of truth and the ways of love without boundaries or limitations. Now, it all felt like echoes of fairy-tales, it might as well be knights in shining armor and dragons dropping from the skies. She let out a weary sigh, fingers rubbing at her eyes as she walked slowly to the front pews. Her eyes scanned the altar where candles were lit, the wax that gathered at the bases was very little, showing they were fresh and weren’t burning long._

 

_As she turned to take a seat, she gave a startled jolt, facing the slender figure cloaked in the tradition garb of a Father. He was sitting in the front pew, hands folded as if in prayer. “I-I’m sorry.” She blurted before feeling the urge to retract that exclamation._

 

_“Do not apologize for seeking shelter in the Lord’s house.” The man spoke softly, raising his head as soft blue eyes greeted her warmly. She felt a flutter stir in her chest, all warm and floaty.  He unfolded his hands and patted the open space on the bench beside him. There was plenty of room between them to keep her comfortable as she slipped into the offered seat._

 

_She pressed her knees together and folded her hands into her lap, suddenly feeling anxious about facing a man of the Lord. “You come seeking guidance or is it simply sanctuary?” He inquired, letting the silence rest between them. ‘The Lord has enough to offer in both.”_

 

_She gave a noncommittal nod with a sound of affirmation in her throat, she nervously picked at her fingernails, plucking at the dark spots that blemished the dark pink and black polish that decorated them. One was already chipped from her earlier altercation. “I’m sorry Father.” She cringed at the phrase resting on her tongue. It sounded strange, especially since she didn’t even refer to her own dad in that way. But the title was official and the man certainly upheld that with all the talk of the Lord and such. She just wasn’t very certain about everything going on and had half a mind to excuse herself and leave. To find somewhere else to spend the night._

 

_As if sensing her discomfort, the man receded his attempts at conversation. “You’re more than welcome to stay here, child. It may not be very comfortable but there are blankets in the backroom if you get cold and tea in the fridge. You may help yourself.” He pushed up to his feet with more grace then she would give him credit for with his age. He smiled at her, those soft blue hues meeting her green orbs, igniting that fluttery warm feeling inside her again. She bit her bottom lip in contemplation as he started down the narrow pass between pews._

 

_“Wait.” She called, her voice was quiet but still echoed in the silence of the church. He halted in his measured paces, looking over his shoulder with a curious and slightly concerned look. “Would it be alright if I…” Her voice trailed off. He allowed her plenty of time to gather herself. To make a decision. “If I ask you to stay? Keep me some company. Please?” She added the last part with a shaky breath._

 

_The man nodded quietly and made his way back to his place on the bench. His body positioned slightly askew so he could face her more completely. He offered his hands, palms up for her to hold. Her fingers twitched hesitantly before they moved to accept the hold. He took them carefully in his, thumbs rolling small calming circles over the backs of her knuckles. “What is your name child?”_

 

_“Rachel.” She murmured, her gaze dropping low to watch the gentle touch. His hands were calloused in places, worn and dried by days of hard work. Not exactly the hands she expected of a man who spends his days holding a book and preaching to the rows of self-righteous church-goers. “Rachel Jessop.”_

 

_“Well, miss Rachel, my name is Joseph and I’m the Father of this sleepy little corner of the Lord’s world.” He had a smile that reminded her of gentle hymns on crisp Sunday mornings. Or the first shreds of daylight casting over fields of golden grain, dancing in the breeze. It gave her honey sweet feelings inside that melted away the tension that curled tight into her form, a growing knot that had been working tighter and tighter all night before completely coming unraveled. For once there was no expectation. No requirement or demand of her. No scrutiny in the eyes resting on her, only an innocent concern for a lost little girl._

 

_“The first hand is yours child. You may lead this night wherever you desire.” Joseph bid softly._

 

_Rachel felt as if she could cry but she didn’t. It took a few minutes but they started speaking. The conversation was small at first before it led to something far more personal. Before long she was telling Joseph everything about her night and what led her to those front steps. Eventually there was crying. A lot of crying and he wiped away her tears and helped her clean off the copious amounts of mascara and eyeliner that shadowed her true god given beauty. He held her as she sought comfort in his arms and he reassured her, calmed her and watched over her even after she fell asleep curled up on the pew. A blanket draped over her shoulders and her head carefully cushioned by his folded jacket. She was a raging storm that was able to let it all out and finally find some semblance of peace. A storm that had been building for a long time. It was a flood of biblical proportions that needed to be weeded out before the healing could start and heal she would. A new sheep among his flock, to be cared for and guided._

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please leave a comment on what you think so far. I really would appreciate it. The feedback means a lot to me especially since I'm going out on a limb here with this piece.


End file.
